


The Falcon and the Blind Man

by LemonyEli



Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi, OC, Other, RWBY - Freeform, rwbyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonyEli/pseuds/LemonyEli
Summary: Taking place in the RWBY-verse: Following the Fall of Beacon and the (Mis)adventures of Team TRML, team Tourmaline has disbanded for the sake of peacekeeping across the globe.  However, the huntsman Roxo Grimmsickle, former member of the team, falls off the radar on the search for his estranged mother, leading his team members Lake Hikari and Magnolia Ciel to both investigate his case. Meanwhile, their former leader, Teal Ciel, uncovers the true story behind the Fall, as well as the secrets hidden by Ozpin and the other world leaders.Qrow and the true RWBY cast may make a few cameos, but do not affect the plot in any major way.I wrote the original (Mis)adventures of Team TRML here ( https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11654818/1/The-Mis-Adventures-of-Team-TRML-Tourmaline ).  Doesn't matter if you read this or not but it may help in understanding the original characters of this series.Honestly, just a draft for me to be creative.  I love the RWBY-verse and want to expand it in my own way.  I do not own any characters, RWBY is created and owned by Roosterteeth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The (Mis)Adventures of Team TRML](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501961) by xXMrBrightsideXx (Myself). 



**ROXO: The Man Named Nouveau**

Roxo arrived in Mistral on horseback at midnight, finally having picked up a lead on Nouveau. The quasi-huntsman disappeared shortly after the Fall of Beacon, just before team TRML went their separate ways across the globe. Roxo glanced at the image on his Scroll of a man in green overlooking the valley. Nouveau was last seen in the outskirts of Mistral, identity and appearance generally unchanged since their last meeting. He held up the photo in the moonlight, lining the picture up with the cliff’s edge. It aligned perfectly. Roxo had no clue how Nyx was able to take this photo, but he counted himself lucky. The fall felt so long ago, but it was a battle Roxo remembered vividly. Thousands of students died valiantly, others slaughtered violently. Roxo nearly lost his life that day as well had it not been for Nouveau.

After all, it was thanks to him that he regained his vision. After eighteen years of sightlessness, Nouveau unveiled the world to him with his healing hands and made him realize the biggest lie of his life: he wasn’t born blind. Roxo quietly strolled up to the nearest village, a quaint place that rested by a waterfall and thin stream. The walls were made from thick jungle wood, but seemed to be clawed at by something much more threatening. Roxo observed and removed his glove to feel the splintering marks. The wood creaked beneath his touch and opened like a gate. His horse snorted and trotted through the entrance. The moldy walls of each house seemed desolate, except for the few buildings at the far end where lights were still lit. Roxo rode closer to the end of the cobblestone path and dismounted.

_ Thu-thump _ .

A vibration, heavy and distant, but drawing closer. Roxo knocked on the door and entered to see a family huddled in the corner, lips sealed shut. The mother raised a finger to her lips and pointed outside. “Don’t worry,” Roxo whispered. “I’m a huntsman.” The woman whimpered, a tear escaping her eye.

_ Thu-thump _ .

It was alarmingly closer now; the Grimm. It was no small-fry either. From what he could feel, the beast was as heavy as the house. As it closed in, he could hear his horse gear up and run away. But, the screech of thick claws against the stone forced the small family to shield their ears and recoil. Roxo quickly removed his hood and lunged outside. The Grimmsickle slid into his hand from behind and extended into its full glory. Since departing from dear old Beacon, he’d regularly upgraded the weapon. The blades were folded in against the end, comprising its halberd form: a hybrid of spear and hammer. Though, upon viewing the tiger in its entirety and listening to its roar, Roxo realized the halberd wouldn’t be enough.

With the deft flick of his finger, the scythe unfolded, its twin sawlike blades shimmering in the moonlight. The tiger-like Grimm glowed red amidst the night fog, stalking Roxo from the entrance of the village. Roxo scoffed and approached with his weapon slung over his shoulder. The tiger hungrily lunged, carrying the stench of blood and death in its maw. It eclipsed the moon with its body, but with a quick sidestep and stomp, Roxo evaded and twirled with fatal agility. The Grimmsickle gained momentum and planted its blade between the beast’s shoulder and torso. It writhed and whinnied, clawing at him but unable to reach across its large body.

_ Hagh! _ Roxo grunted, and cleaved the beast’s arm off. He ducked underneath the tiger’s following strike, balancing the sickle over his body and proceeding to anchor it behind the Grimm’s hind leg. The toothed blade hooked onto its flesh and butchered the limb clean from its joint. The beast fell to one side, unable to get back up. Roxo strode up to the beast’s head and placed his blade against its neck. It roared briefly, interrupted by the shrill  _ shink _ of Roxo’s weapon closing and beheading it.

He returned to the family in hiding and compressed his weapon. “Is everyone alright?” he softly asked, to which the children all nodded their heads. “Are there any other survivors?” The mother shrugged. “Alright, I’ll check it out,” he said. Only one other building was lit; the saloon. Oddly enough, Roxo swore the saloon’s lights were extinguished when he arrived. He made his way over and shoved the heavy doors open. A green clad gentleman stood behind the bar, pouring two fizzy drinks. Nouveau was the same in all aspects except for a few new gray hairs in his bangs. He wore a forest green jumpsuit with a bright metal belt and superfluous pockets. God knows which one he kept his sword in; it could be in his glove for all that mattered. His hair was divided in the middle of his head, the wavy, stone colored locks tucked behind his ears. Very few strands were actually black anymore; a testament to the life he led. Most notably, though, were his mismatched eyes; one silver and the other black. One was not his, but he never elaborated on which

“You found me,” Nouveau greeted, winking his silver eye, “we can drink to that.”

Roxo squinted in disbelief and sat across from the man. There was a strange air of trust between them: Roxo knew Nouveau wouldn’t hurt him, and Nouveau only fueled Roxo’s curiosity. “You’re a strange man, you know that.”

“I prefer the term eccentric,” he replied.

“Why do you suddenly want to be found?”

“Because,” Nouveau stated, smugly grinning. “I know why you’re looking for me.”

Roxo inhaled sharply and felt a sudden chill down his spine. “Then you know where  _ she _ is,” he exclaimed.

“I don’t know exactly;  _ she’s _ a difficult woman to find.” Roxo’s shoulders sagged and Nouveau paused. “But! I can  _ help _ you find her.”

“Well, where do we begin?”

Nouveau extended his arms, gesturing to the saloon, or as Roxo understood, Mistral itself. “Why, here of course. Your mother is here in Mistral, somewhere. I know it.”

“How do you know she’s here to stay?”

“We’re both here for the same...interest.”

Roxo and Nouveau stepped into the humid night and followed the path that lead to the jungle. Roxo’s whistle echoed between the mountain pass and beckoned his horse from the brush. Nouveau mounted after Roxo and held onto his waist as they made their way up the mountain.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**MAGNOLIA: The Women in Red**

Just before the Fall, a distress signal went out to every huntsman near Beacon Academy, though only a fraction answered the call. Following the Fall, though, the famed Qrow Branwen reached out to every huntsman he could possibly find, including one Magnolia Ciel. The two of them had already been searching for the missing huntsmen of Vale, and decided to expand their investigation and split up. So, in conjunction with a few old friends, Magnolia formed a group with the aim of determining the status of huntsmen across the globe. Herself, Lilac Daniels and Tiger Garaa kept in touch following the tournament many years ago, using their combined skills on such a trivial investigation.

Though, after learning about the disappearance of Roxo “Grimmsickle II” Casablancas, Lilac struck out on her own, amicably splitting from the group. While concerned about her former partner, Tiger convinced her Lilac would be the best candidate to find Roxo. Aside from her brother, Magnolia had not spoken to the other members of Team Tourmaline since their agreement to split after the Fall. After Roxo’s disappearance, their group calls gradually dissipated into eventual silence.

Despite the sunny morning, Argus was unbearably cold. Though, Magnolia toughed it out and rose at the crack of dawn. Tiger groveled at her side, still tucked deep between the sheets. Nearly all the investigations they followed in Vale lead to death and dead ends, and they chalked the remainder of huntsmen on their list as a loss and moved onto the next kingdom. Everywhere they went, the pair became known as the Women in Red, terrifying and respected. Magnolia wandered about the apartment, snailing her way through the morning. She shrugged on the white blouse and red tie that accompanied it, then hobbled down the stairs as she put on the red suit pants. Her blazer hung on the rack by the door, the Gauntlets hanging from the pockets. Tiger’s briefcase sat by the door as well, waiting for use.

Magnolia poured two cups of coffee just as Tiger made her way down the stairs. Her hair was always a jungle in the morning, before Magnolia braided it into submission. She donned her typical garnet colors and a striped fur shawl. “Morning,” greeted Magnolia, who’d laid out a notebook on the counter; the only case file that was not digital. 

“Isn’t it too early to be investigating?” Tiger asked, “Who’s next on the list anyways?”

“It’s an interesting case.” Magnolia sighed, visibly puzzled. “I was reading up on it last night and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. A woman named Sicily, under many aliases. She clearly doesn’t want to be found; no photos, false IDs, everything paid in cash.”

“Then we should move onto the next person. What’s so distracting about this case?”

Magnolia produced a news article from the notebook. The first, thin and oily, revealed a headline titled _The Grimmsickle Strikes Again: Atlesian Coup Derailed._ “I think I see why Roxo is called Grimmsickle II.” She then opened a photo on her scroll of a more recent article; _Huntsman Slays Bane of the Jungle: the Second Grimmsickle?_

Tiger shot her a puzzled gaze. “It sounds like correlation to me.”

“I hope so, but the stories match up. Roxo’s mother ‘died’ around the same time as Sicily, but a body was never recovered. According to these files, Sicily’s death was faked and she’s been off the radar ever since. Roxo’s mother graduated from Beacon, as did Sicily.”

“Mags…” Tiger cooed. “If anything, trust Lilac. She’s already hot on Roxo’s trail. We’ll meet up with her later this week and you can pass the case onto her. I’m sure she’ll gladly take it.”

Magnolia scratched her head. “You’re right.”

“Who’s next on the list?”

“Let’s see,” Magnolia replied. “That can’t be right.” She flipped through the case file on her Scroll and moved onto the next, and the next, and the next. “The Schnee heiress is missing, though that is a case way beyond us. As are Ward Willow and...Lake.”

“I thought Ward was with your brother.”

“He should be. Unless he took up a job recently. I can’t overlook Lake’s name on this list either.”

“Something’s wrong,” Tiger said, and stood at Magnolia’s side. “These cases might be connected. Ward and Lake were both last seen at Haven academy...more than two weeks ago.”

“In that case, we need to get moving quickly.”


End file.
